Plastic Roses
by ManaMage
Summary: ONESHOT Kira and Lacus go on date for Valentines Day!LacusxKira! This is my first Gundam Seed Fanfic and my first romance! Please Review I'd really appreciate it!


**Plastic Flowers**

_**Authors Note: Ok. This is my first Gundam Seed fanfic and also my first romance story. My friends think I'm uncapable of doing so please help me by reviewing thanks!**_

It was Valentines Day. Lacus sat in her mansion. She was pouring over the immense pile of fan love-letters she recieved. She thought it was sweet but she new it meant little. They all new her as the famous pop-singing co-ordinator. They didn't know the real her. The girl who cried so much when her father died. The girl betrothed then unbetrothed to Athrun Zala. The girl who loved Kira Yamato...

She hadn't heard from him at all. She was a little concerned. Lacus thought she might try to contact him. she went to her video-transmittor thing.

"Come in Archangel. This is Lacus Clyne."

Mirialla appeared on the screen."Oh Hello, Lacus"

"Hello Mirialla happy Valentines Day" Lacus smiled.

Miriallas face fell. Her boyfriend Tolle had been killed by Athrun.

"I am sorry" Lacus apologized.

"No it's OK... so why did you call?" Mirialla said, even though she already knew.

"I wanted to speak with Kira" Lacus replied.

"Oh he's out on a special mission tonight"

"OK then...well goodbye" Lacus hung up right away.

Mirialla let out a soft giggle.

Lacus let out a sigh. Last Valentines she spent with Athrun but this year...A few tears fell from her eyes when..

"Haro, Haro"

"Oh what is it Haro?"

Haro bounced out of her room and down the hallway of her mansion.

"Haro wait for me!"

He just kept going until he was on her balcony. Suddenly something green swooped down and knocked Haro off the balcony!

"Oh no Haro!"

She leaned over to try and catch him when the same thing knocked her off the balcony as well! She only fell for about 3 seconds before landing softly... on the hand of a mobile suit. She was brought into the cockpit along with Haro and the one who knocked them off...Birdy!

"Hello Lacus...

"Kira!"

"Happy Valentines Day um..." Kira trailed off into some mumbling.

"Excuse me Kira I can't understand you" Lacus said softly.

"Wouldyouliketospendthenightwithme?" Kira said in one breath.

"Of course I would...where shall we go?

"I have something in mind so...buckle up!" Kira said as they took off.

"You know about the eclipse tonight right?" he asked.

"Oh it slipped my mind but I remember now!"

"Well then I hope you're ready for a front seat"

"Yes! That's wonderful!"

For 5 minutes they flew until they were in a piece of ORB territory with an excellent view of the moon.

"Lacus I've equipped a release pod so let's climb in" Kira told her.

So they climbed in and ejected from the Gundam, which remained floating where it was. Inside was a little fold down table and two chairs.

"Lacus I made us dinner...but I don't cook much and since food choice is limited on the Archangel...

Kira pulled out a basket he opened it and pulled out some pb&j sandwhiches and some orange juice.

"I'm sorry it's not fancier."

"Don't be. It's very yummy." Lacus replied.

"Thanks"

So they ate and talked for a while.

After they floded the table up and faced the chairs toward the moon and got ready to watch the eclipse. Lacus grabbed Kira's hand.

Captain Ramius wrapped her arm around Laflaga's shoulder as they say to watch the eclipse.

"If I do the same isn't it harrassment?" he asked her.

"I won't report it" she said with a giggle.

So he did the same

Kagalli and Athrun viewed the elipse together via telecommunicators.

Mirialla clung to a picture of Tolle and cried.

None of those people were in Kira's mind. The eclipse was the most beautiful thing Kira thought he ever saw...except Lacus.

Halfway through the eclipse he leaned over to kiss her cheek but since she turned to see what he was doing he hit her lips...

He pulled away embarassed. They continued to watch the eclipse.

After it ended there was a moment of silence then...

"I'm sorry about the kiss Lacus..."

"Why? It was very nice," she smiled.

Kira started blushing more profusley.

"Are you alright Kira?" Lacus asked.

"Um..I'm fine...it's just..." then he just trailed off into nervous mumbling.

"Oh my...Kira it is very late I should get home" Lacus said.

"Oh...right"Kira was so mad at himself. He blew it.

So as he flew her home he finished writing the card that came with the gift he bought her. He wasn't that good at talking to her but maybe this would help. He landed outside her balcony.

"Thank you for the super evening Kira," Lacus said, " It was the best one I ever had!"

"No problem I really loved it too," Kira said, " This is for you Lacus..."

He handed her a rose and hopped in his Gundam. She went to smell it but it was plastic.

"Thank you Kira I guess..." Lacus said.

Kira flew away. Then Lacus noticed the card. It read..

_Dear Lacus, When this rose wilts so will my love for you., Kira!_

"Oh my..." A smile spread over her face.She walked into her room and put the plastic rose on her dresser...

It had been a week, Kira wondered if Lacus felt the same about him until...

"There is a package for you Kira," Sai told him.

Kira ripped it open. Inside was a bouquet of roses. Plastic roses. The card read:

_Even if all of these die I will still love you, Lacus!_

**Authours Note: Well thats it. Please Review I'm beggin you! Prove my friend wrong!**


End file.
